The primary objectives of the study is to evaluate safety, as measured by hematology, urinalysis, clinical chemistry and adverse event (AE) monitoring, of six dose levels of T-20 given by continuous subcutaneous infusion or subcutaneous injection to HIV-1 positive adults.